


Solace

by itbeajen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And Iwa-chan Is There For Her, But Reader Is Sad, F/M, Reader Insert, conflicted feelings, kind of, not sure how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: He was always there for you.No matter how down you were.





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Haikyuu!! is the property of Haruichi Furudate.

There was something unsettling with you recently. He's known you for almost as long as he's known Trashykawa, although in that case there really was no choice. You were ~~unfortunately~~ his captain's younger sister after all. And even if he doesn't outright say it, he cares deeply for the two of you, especially for you.  
  
His eyes narrow at the way your laughter sounds fake, your smile is forced, and the way you keep fidgeting with a strand of hair. You twirl it, release it, and twirl it again. Your fingers are constantly drumming against your thigh, and your gaze glosses over, leaving your normally sparkling and warm orbs empty and cold. But in front of everyone else, your normal cheerfulness was still present. No one ever seemed to see the **you**  that you kept hidden for when you believed you were truly alone.  
  
Like now.  
  
Your gaze was directed out of the window of the empty classroom. School was out hours ago, and instead of accompanying your older brother and his best friend to their volleyball practice like you normally did, you opted to "study."  
  
But studying normally never went past volleyball practice.   
  
Iwaizumi and Oikawa were almost thrown into a panic when you weren't waiting by the gym. You didn't answer their texts or their calls, and everyone else you hung out with had thought, or assumed, that you were with them.  
  
"Oi," Iwaizumi's voice cuts through your thoughts. He sees that you visibly jolt in your seat before you turn over to look at him. But whatever argument he had on his tongue is cut off when he sees your normally warm orbs shining with unshed tears and your lips quivered.  
  
"Haji-" you paused, and you know he noticed it too. Your voice cracked, and it was hoarse, as though you were holding back a sob. Your hands fly to your lips as you actually try to prevent yourself from crying, and before you know it, the ace has you wrapped in his arms. His embrace filled you with warmth, and before you know it, your fists is clenching his shirt tightly, as your sobs caused your body to tremble as you let everything out.  
  
He doesn't know what it is that has gotten you so worked up, but if he could offer you at least some sort of solace by simply being there. He will.  
  
He doesn't know how long he's stood there, gently rubbing your back reassuringly as he tries his best to calm you down. The steady beating of his heart and his warmth lulled you to a calm you haven't felt in a while.   
  
"You okay [F/N]?" he softly asked. Your warm hues met his and you nod slightly, a weak smile on your lips, "I'm so-"  
  
"Don't apologize," he sighs. He doesn't push you away like you thought he would and he asks, "What's wrong?"  
  
Your eyes widened, and you want to lower your head in shame and he softly adds, "You know I won't judge you."  
  
With that one approval, you spilled your heart out. There wasn't just one factor that had caused you to drown in your negative thoughts. You were insecure about your future, your friendships, academics, and your own self. Throughout the entire thing, you were scared that you were going to face judgement from the older male, but by the end all he did was gently pet your head. His hands gently reassuring you, physically and emotionally, that you weren't alone. And you leaned forward, hugging him tightly.  
  
"Thank you Hajime-kun."  
  
It was a soft whisper, one meant only for him, and he tightens his embrace around you in return. His lips momentarily pressed against the top of your head and he muttered, "You're not alone [F/N], next time those thoughts bother you, come to me. Okay?"  
  
"But-"  
  
"I'll always be here for you. Through the good and the bad."

**Author's Note:**

> I was lost in thoughts all alone and had to get it out of my system. whoops


End file.
